The present invention relates to a loading device for a tubular weapon. The device is of the type in which two adjacent belt magazines hold the cartridges in readiness such that the tips of the cartridges in one belt are oriented to the tips of the cartridges in the other belt. Between the two belts a rammer is provided which is displaceable toward and away from the tubular weapon. With each belt magazine there is associated a loading tray which may be swung 90.degree. from a receiving position next to the associated belt magazine into alignment with the tubular weapon. Each loading tray has an outer end which is guided along the discharge side of the associated belt magazine.
A loading device of the above-outlined type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined Published Application) 3,046,642. This device includes a loading tray which, in order to receive a cartridge, is pivoted by means of a pivot arm into the vicinity of an associated magazine half and, after receiving the cartridge, is brought into alignment with the tubular weapon. The loading tray includes a roller which is guided in a linear rail fixed to the turret. The roller is attached to the outer end of the loading tray, while the pivot arm is articulated at the inner end thereof, relative to the transfer position at the magazine. This arrangement, however, does not provide sufficient protection of the crew chamber against the cartridges held on the loading tray. The pivoting device is not adapted to introduce even at least partially the cartridge into the breech during the course of the pivotal motion.